


One Too Many

by Aaronna



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Healing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Not Beta Read, Paying for sins, Probably needs edited, Scalping, Silent Suffering, Zealots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronna/pseuds/Aaronna
Summary: A man, beaten and bloody is found at Camelot's gate. His wounds make him unrecognizable.





	1. The Mystery Man

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that I hurt Merlin too much in my stories, so I decided to give this idea a go.

No one knew who the mysterious bloodied man who was found at Camelot's gates was. His face had been beaten beyond recognition. He may have had hair at one point in time, but he looked as if he had been scalped. His body appeared well built under the broken ribs, bruises, and numerous gashes, cuts, and burns.

The worst part of all of this was that the man had been awake most of the time and no one who had been carrying for him had notice. The man's eyes were swollen shut and his mouth was damaged badly as well. It wasn't until they got the swelling down that they heard his quiet screams of pain. After the realization, Gaius kept the poor fellow heavily sedated.

Despite the sleeping draughts and pain potions, the man seemed to still be in pain. It was when they shifted him briefly from laying on his back to his stomach to change the bloodied sheets that he seemed to fully relax, despite the pressure on his injured ribs. From then on, the mystery patient was kept in that position as much as possible, with pillows at the shoulder and hip to relieve the pressure on the injured side of his abdomen.

After hours of tending the nameless person, the only consolation the physician had was that this man clearly wasn't Merlin. Merlin had gone off on a three day herb gathering venture the day before and seeing someone this bad off had made the old man fear the worst. But this man was darker complected than Merlin, he was also shorter and broader.

What no one noticed was, Merlin was not the only man missing from the city. Merlin hadn't left for the trip alone. He had someone to keep him company and, to set Arthur's mind at ease, to protect him in case of bandits. Not that Merlin felt he needed Gwaine, but the new knight wouldn't take no for an answer.


	2. A Lesson in Herbs

"What are we looking for again?"

"I am looking for monkshood. You are are just along to avoid training."

"I could help if I knew what it looked like, mate."

"I described it to you and then you started telling the priest and nun story. Again."

"It's a good story!"

"It may have been the first few times, but after as many times as I have heard it, it loses its appeal."

"Fine. What is this plant used for?"

"It can be used to relieve pain, as a relaxant, to reduce fevers, and to help someone sleep. But it can be used as a poison that attacks the heart."

"So we a looking for a poisonous plant with fingery leaves and bluey-purple flowers that look like a hood?"

"Basically, yes."

"But that right there isn't it?"

"No, that is larkspur. It is used for breathing problems, sleeping, relieving pain, and reduce stress. It is also poisonous that can cause fits and stop your breathing."

"But Gaius doesn't need any of that?"

"No, I gather that a few weeks back."

"What about that one over there?"

"Do those leaves look like hands with lots of fingers? No. That is Foxglove."

"You aren't going to tell me what is does?"

"*Sigh* It is used to help with heart problems, headaches, breathing issues, consumption, fits, to make someone vomit up a poison, to sooth burns, and it will kill you if you use too much. Happy?"

"Mate, how do you remember all of this?"

"Same way you remember your stories."

"That reminds me! Did I tell you about the time I-"

"Gwaine. I wanted to use these next few days to relax and enjoy the time off, not listen to you talk for hour on end. If this was a hunt or a patrol, I would gladly listen, but this is the first time I have had time off to do something like this in over a year. So please, go back to Camelot. I will be fine."

"If I haven't won you over by sundown, I will head back before the sun rises."

"Promise?"

"You have my word as a knight."

"Good."


	3. The Price of Freedom

Merlin couldn't help the smile on his face as he walked through the city gates. For the last two days he had been free. He had finished gathering what Gaius needed the second day, most of which he would have been able to find easier if Gwaine hadn't followed him out into the forest.

But he still had an entire day to himself. No chores, hunting, patrols, or training from Arthur. No leach tanks, foul potions, errands, or herb grinding for Gaius. No magical or mundane threats that would lead to injuries, sleep deprivation, or anger from his two masters. A day completely to himself for the first time since leaving Ealdor.

The extra time let him practice spell that he would never be able to hid in Camelot's walls. He even practiced magic the way he had as a child. It was exhilarating! He was almost das to go back until he saw the city walls.

There was something about that white stone that filled him with hope each time he saw it like this. If Percival's reaction was any indication, the big man shared his awe at the sight. Merlin wasn't sure if it was the similarities in their upbringings or if all of Arthur's new knights felt that way, but he had never taken the time to ask.

He chattered with the townspeople he passed, he nodded to the nobles and knights he passed, and he grinned at the maids who seemed to have a soft spot for him. He was in no real rush to return to work, so he took his time getting back to his and Gaius's chambers. When he opened the door, he expected to see his guardian mixing herb or reading one of his medical volumes, not rubbing a paste onto the raw flesh of a patient's scalp.

The old man sent him a smile and nodded for him to set the bags of plants on the bench. Once they were off of his shoulders, Merlin decided to wrap and hang those that needed drying before seeing if Gaius needed help with the person he was tending. It took a few minutes, but when he was finished, help was clearly still needed.

Gaius handed him a cream to help with bruising and pointed to the man's chest. It took some time to tease the ooze soaked cloth from the fellow's injured flesh, but when he did, his heart leapt into his throat. There on the man's side was the very scar Gwaine had been telling him for most of their time together in the woods.


	4. Repayment

"Oh gods…No, no no… Oh gods!"

"What is it? Did his stitches tear?"

"Gods! How did this happen? When did this happen?"

"Merlin, do you know who this man is?"

"It's Gwaine. Look! Here is the scar from the nun story, this is the burn from the bathhouse tale, and here is that cut I sewed up after Morgana's immortal army. You can still see where I stuck the needle too far up while he was moving! Oh gods. This all my fault."

"You are saying this unfortunate fellow is Sir Gwaine?"

"Yes! I should have let his tag along, but instead, I made him leave. I should have let his follow me around…"

"I hardly see how you could have known this would happen."

"Every time I do something that is only for me, something terrible happens. Freya and Will paid with their lives two of those times. I am not going to let Gwaine be a third."

"Merlin, he will live. His head is what worries me. If this plaster doesn't help, he may never be able to regrow his hair."

"This is my fault and I will fix as much of my mistake as I can."

"I know you feel that you are to blame for this, but you are not."

"There is spell in my book Gaius. After yo- I mean the goblin, made Uther's hair fall out I used it to help it regrow."

"Merlin come back here. This isn't safe. Everyone has seen the state of his head. If it mysteriously heals overnight, how are we to explain that away?"

"Your plaster. Besides, if I do this right, it will only speed the healing time. Please, let my try."

"I wish I could dissuade you, but we both know you will try to once my back is turned."

Thank you. Here it is. *Leddfu'r clwyf ac yn glir yr haint, gadewch y cloeon yn dychwelyd o'r newydd!"

"By morning, we will know if it worked. Would you stay with him? I need to inform Arthur of our mystery man's identity."

"Of course. It would have taken a lot to make me leave."

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I spelt it right, the spell should translate as "Soothe the wound and clear the infection, let the locks return anew", but I am terrible at spelling it three different languages...


	5. Dispersion of Guilt

It had only a single look at Merlin's guilt ridden face for Arthur to assign him to work with Gaius for the following week. Merlin was not the only one who felt they were to blame for what happened. It seemed like half the castle felt they were at fault, and the round table had been hit the hardest.

Arthur was the one who had given Gwaine permission to go with Merlin into the woods that day. Lancelot felt that if he had spoken up sooner, than he would have been the one with Merlin, and would have kept Merlin from having to hide and it would have saved Gwaine from a living hell. Elyan and Leon were sure that they had seen the rough in the tavern that night, so they had thought he was being his usual self. But Percival was the worst.

He had seen Gwaine come back into the city, but thought nothing of it. He also knew that Gwaine hadn't returned to his chambers to sleep those few day that he had been suffering in the Gaius's quarters. Maybe if he had said something, maybe Gwaine wouldn't be half dead.

It was because of his guilt, that Percival seemed to spend his every free moment at Gwaine's keeping watch with Merlin. This didn't help, if fact it was a setback. Merlin couldn't ease the injured knight's suffering when the big man was in the room, so Gwaine always looked pained when Percy was around, which caused the knight to feel worse and spend even more time in the healing chamber.

After three days of this, Gaius banished everyone besides Merlin and Gwen from staying with the man. Even though the maid didn't know about Merlin's abilities, he was still comfortable enough around her to heal Gwaine from across the room with his eyes lowered. By the end of the week, the swelling was down quite a bit and skin was growing back on the knight's head.


	6. Tasks Assigned

"Gaius, it has been over a week and we are no closer to knowing what happened to him than we were when he was found. All I know is that I told him to go after Merlin and the next morning he is half dead at the gates. Merlin was fairly shaken when I questioned him, but he clearly thought Gwaine had left as promised. Leon swears Gwaine was in the tavern some time after midnight. Both stories can't be true, and I am inclined to believe Leon and Elyan mistook another man for him. But I still don't understand how this happened."

"I understand that, Sire, but his injuries are quite painful and waking him now would more torturous than helpful. He needs time to heal, and sleep is the best medicine I can give him right now."

"Could you not dull the pain enough for him to speak?"

"A potion of that strength would cloud his mind and blur his speech."

"Can the pain be reduced without a draught and then a weaker draft?"

"If I knew what areas hurt worse, maybe, but I would have to wake his to find out."

"*Sigh* The knights feel terrible for not having realized who he was sooner. I was hoping to gather information so they could began a search."

"Have the evening guards from that day been questioned? What of the bar keeper? Serving girls always remember kind words thrown their way. Have them start there and leave Merlin with me."

"Is he still blaming himself for this? He couldn't have known."

"I have said much the same to him on many occasions over the past week, but is has done no good."

"Where is he now?"

"Asleep. He refused to rest, even after spending the past day and a half at the man's side. I finally coaxed him away to eat. I may have laced his stew, but it was for his own good."

"Wouldn't it be better for me to keep his mind off all of this by giving him something to do?"

"He would just run himself down getting the tasks done as soon as possible before sneaking back here. I would rather keep an eye on both of them. I fear he may make himself ill if I force him back to work now."

"I understand. If there is anything you need, do not hesitate to ask."

"I understand, Sire."

"Good. Take care of them."

"Of course"


	7. Investigation

The questioning had taken three days to complete. Leon was assigned to ask the guards, but one of the men had gone out with the wood collectors as security and didn't return until that morning. It turned out that Gwaine had returned before dawn . The man seemed unsettled that the knight managed to get out of the city after that without being seen by his replacement. It so happened that the replacement had been one of the first people who Leon had spoken with.

All this proved was that Merlin didn't lie about Gwaine, but no one had really believed he had. It was one of those unjust rules that was set for investigations of an attack on a knight. Another rule was to keep any suspects under surveillance. But since Merlin was the only person of interest and he never left Gaius's chamber, that one had been counted as followed, without it really being the case.

Percival had more luck with the bar keeper. From the owner, he learned the name of the man who Leon and Elyan had seen that night, who turned out to be an old friend of his. The man had been born in the quiet knight's village, but had moved away before the place had been destroyed. His childhood friend admitted to seeing someone of Gwaine's description with a girl that night just down the lane from the Rising Sun.

Sadly, none of the serving girls Lancelot and Elyan talked to knew what had happened to Gwaine that night. A few admitted to having had several dalliances with the rouge, but not that evening. One girl seemed glad Gwaine had been roughed up, at least until she found out the details. The scalping part caused her vomit and cry.

None of this information was a help to Arthur, but doing something seemed have broken the melancholy that seemed to be hanging over the Roundtable members. Now that everyone else had been questioned and accounted for, there was only one person left to question. Finally after twelve days of drug induced sleep, Gaius was going to allow Gwaine to wake up.


	8. Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains implied Gwapple ;)

"Are you sure this a good idea? He may be in too much pain to say anything useful."

"Merlin, for the last time. Gaius says he is healing better than expected and that he will be given a pain reducer if he needs it. Besides, I only get to talk to him if Gaius allows me."

"*Sigh* I know but…"

"Merlin, he will be fine."

"Sire, he has been off of the draught for the better part of the day. I will attempt to wake him gently, but if he doesn't rouse, I will not force him."

"I understand Gaius."

"Gwaine. It is time to wake up. Gwaine? Gwaine…"

"Here, pass this under his nose."

"A piece of an apple? Merlin that is one of the stupidest things you have ever suggested."

"On the contrary, Sire. Merlin may have a point. Sir Gwaine is overly fond of the fruit and the scent may pull his consciousness up from deep sleep."

"An apple?"

"Yes Sire. It won't hurt him to try it and if it doesn't work, the apple will not be wasted."

"Then by all means, continue."

"Gwaine… Wake up… Sire, it appears to be helping."

"I can see that. But he doesn't seem to be awake."

"Prat. This is the closest he has been since I returned."

"Now is not the time to argue, my boy. Could you gather a clean rag and some freshwater? Thank you."

"Gaius? What is it?"

"Merlin understands something I believe you didn't understand. If I couldn't wake Gwaine, there was a chance that he would never be able to. It is too dangerous to use salts to rouse him. The apple was a wonderful idea, but was still risky. Merlin understood that."

"You are saying that a piece of fruit could have hurt Gwaine further?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Waking too quickly could have caused bleeding, movement of his injuries. or even damage to his brain."

"But he didn't did he?"

"No, but Merlin's voice might."

"Oh."

"Exactly. And you barbing him could have done a great deal of harm."

"I should-"

"G'us… 'urts… *pained wheeze*"

"Where does it hurt lad?"

"'ack… 'll m'ualt…"

"What is your fault? Gwaine… Gwaine?"

"He seems to passed out Sire."

"Will he be alright?"

"I believe so. Though I will need to examine his back before I can say for certain."

"Of course. Let me know if there is any news."

"I will."


	9. Sleep and Drugs

Gwaine woke up a few more time on his own throughout the next few days. His back turned out to be fine, just stiffening from the way he had been propped over the past week. A simple draft took care of the stiffness and Gwaine was slightly more lucid after that.

The man seemed to only stay awake for a few minutes before he would fall asleep again. Sometimes he would pass out while listening to whoever was with him, other times while he had been the one talking. He seemed to stay up longer when it was Merlin was there.

Merlin spent the first three times apologizing for what had happened while Gwaine told him it wasn't his fault. When the servant would ask whose it was then, the knight would lay there silently, gently prodding his still swollen left eye. But despite that, Merlin felt much happier than he had since he left the forest.

Unlike when Merlin was around, every time Arthur could stop by the physician chambers, the rogue would be sleeping like the dead. So, even though Gwaine had been able to talk with people, he had yet to tell anyone what had happened. It must have been something uniquely bad, because even after all of the stuff he had been through in the past, this was the first time any of them knew of him having nightmares.

Gaius had tried to give the poor man something to help, but it was always refused. When a bad dream fully took hold, not even Gaius could wake the knight up. And once he did wake up, his body was pretty drained, but he fought sleep as long as possible.

Because of this, Gwen and Gaius began drugging the man's water when he would wake in terror. That only made matters worse. Gwaine quickly figured out what was happening and was refusing food and drink.

Merlin seemed to be the only person the rogue trusted, and that was because he knew Merlin felt too bad about what happened to hurt him like that. What he didn't know was that Merlin was actually dosing the food with the amount of monkshood that Gaius prescribed.

In fact, this was the exact monkshood that the apprentice physician had collected with Gwaine. And as Merlin had explained then, it would help with the knight's pain, it would relax the those rigid back muscles, as well as help him sleep. The warlock had a plan. If Gwaine figured out he had put something in the stew, he would say it was for the pain and stiffness.


	10. Implied Insults

"Arthur, you need to talk to Gwaine."

"Oh really Merlin. Who is in charge here? Besides, I have tried to talk to him all week, but he is always asleep when I get there."

"If you come just after lunch I know he will be awake. That is my shift and I am the only one who can get him to eat. *pause* Don't give me that look. He has nightmares and Gaius started giving him sleeping draughts, but that kept him from waking up. When Gwaine stopped taking it, Gaius slipped it into his food. He doesn't think I would do that, so I have to bring him his food."

"You said 'think'. Are you actually giving him drugged food?"

"When he stopped taking the sleeping potion, he also stopped taking the ones from the pain and stiffness. I am just giving him something for those that will also help him sleep."

"I don't want to know how many times you have do something like this before, especially to me. Oh, wipe that grin off your face. You will have all of Camelot celebrating."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why would they be celebrating?"

"It was a joke, Merlin. Sometimes I wonder if there is a brain between those ridiculous ears"

"For someone with such a big head, it is hard to believe what little goes on in there."

"Merlin…"

"Shut up?"

"Your learning. If only you would remember it."

"If I did, you would get bored, Sire."

"Only you, Merlin, could make a title sound like an insult."

"What about Gwaine?"

"Considering that I am a man, 'Princess' hardly counts."

"I was talking about the 'Milords' he gives to most of the nobles."

"He does what?"

"Have you seriously never noticed? You, Leon, and a few of the knights are the only ones who he actually acts respectful to."

"I would hardly call how he addresses me as respectful."

"He uses it playfully with you. I can't say the same for most of the lords."

"Looks like I need to add all the nobles in Camelot to possible attackers."

"It could always be worse."

"Tell me Merlin, how could this possibly be worse?"

"He could have insulted your father, the man who banished him from Camelot."

"Shut up, Merlin."

"Of course, Sire."


	11. Suspicions and Conversations

Gwaine was getting suspicious. Despite only eating what Merlin brought, he was still falling asleep a few minutes after the meal. So today, he got Merlin to eat breakfast with him, Merlin was wide awake when he woke up and had clearly been busy during his own nap.

Come lunch time, Merlin started a pot of stew that would likely serve as dinner this evening as well as lunch. He watched as his friend carefully chopped several types of meats into very small pieces. He pretended not to notice every vegetable that was diced and added. It was the seasonings that worried him.

Merlin had clearly seen Gwaine's interest and began explaining each seasoning, where it came from, and other uses it had. Gwaine didn't believe salt could form rocks, but Merlin swore it did and that he would show the knight over the next few days. It was during that conversation that Arthur knocked on the door.

Gwaine's face was still covered in bruises ranging from red to deep blue to yellow. Both of his eyes could now open, though the white of the left eye had patches of red in it. Arthur was relieved that the man's head was once again covered to hide the scabs and new, pink flesh. It was still unclear if Gwaine's prised hair would ever grow back.

The regent just stood there for a moment and watched his friends talk nonsense about growing rocks in a jar and the uses of rosemary. Arthur knew that Merlin had seen him come in, but Gwaine had not. That was why Camelot's current ruler snuck around the edge of the room and sat across the room from the pair.

There he listened to Gwaine claim that Merlin was telling the biggest tale tale the city had ever heard. Merlin's laugh was like a balm to the prince's stressed mind. Merlin's counter argument dealing with a few of the rogue's stories was highly amusing.

His laugh is what alerted Gwaine to his presence. The poor man nearly fell off of the cot as he quickly turned to look at him. Arthur only felt slightly bad at the pain the man's ribs reminded the knight of the damaged they had been dealt.


	12. Questions

"Princess."

"Gwaine."

"Since you two know each other, I will be leaving. And Gwaine, that bowl of stew better be eaten before it gets cold."

"Merlin!"

"Mate!"

"I should have known he would run off as soon as I arrived."

"I don't blame him. I just hope he gets some sleep. Everytime I wake up, he his in here doing something. Even in the middle of the night."

"*Amused snort* He was just talking about you not sleeping."

"All I seem to do is sleep."

"He said you stopped taking Gaius's draughts."

"He was drugging me. Sometimes a man needs to wake up."

"Nightmares?"

"Sometimes, others, I just wanted to relieve myself. Gwen and Merlin were stuck cleaning that up."

"I know this is likely the last thing you want to think about, but I need to know what happened to you."

"I can't"

"Do you not remember?"

"Oh I remember alright, but if I tell you what happened, it will happen to someone else. I will not let that happen."

"So a noble was behind it?"

"No, a kitten did."

"Gwaine, you don't have to make a joke out of this. I can stop whoever it was."

"Not before they hurt him."

"Hurt who? Merlin?"

"I can't answer that. Please Princess, stop asking."

"Fine, I won't ask about who did it. But I still have other questions."

"You can ask, but I can't promise answers."

Fair enough. First question, Why your hair?"

"*Sigh* I was proud, so part of my pride was taken. Blood bastards."

"Ah, so there was more than one of them."

"You have seen me fight, did you actually think that one person could cause all of this?"

"I hadn't thought of it like that."

"That's because Merlin was here, not by your side feeding you hints."

"Does Merlin know who did this?"

"He has guesses, but I haven't said anything."

"Second question, how did you get out of the city?"

"Money turns heads quicker than a busty barmaid. And that was your third question. Merlin's descriptions of your capacities is sounding more and more unerring."

"Shut up, Gwaine."

"Of course, Sire."

"Only Merlin is allowed to say that title in that way. And wipe that grin off."

"Whatever you say Princess."


	13. Bad News

The two stopped talking and set there in silence for a while before Gwaine ate his cold meal. He barely finished his stew before he fell asleep. Merlin hadn't drugged it, or at least Arthur didn't thinks so. Gwaine had begun fighting off sleep during the questioning and he didn't start eating until after that.

Once he was sure the man was out, Arthur put the bowl on the chair by the bed and then pulled the cover up over the knight. He would never admit it out loud, but Merlin and Gwaine where his two best friends. Leon and the other knights were fun to have around and he trusted them with his life, but only these two did he trust with his thoughts. Well Gwen too, but she had his heart, not his back. That thought brought a smile to his face.

As if thinking about made her appear, Gwen came into the room followed by Elyan. Arthur's heart fluttered as her eyes locked on to his. He could have stared into those warm brown orbs forever, but the dark knight's panting breaths pulled his gaze from hers.

Elyan looked like he had just run the entire way from the training fields. His face was flushed and sweaty and his eyes full of suppressed fury. The last time the prince regent had seen a look like that, it had been the one Morgana had given Uther before revealing she was his daughter.

'~;~' (\;/) '~;~'

"Sire! We need to find Merlin!"

"Why what happened?"

"I just found out from one of the maids what happened to Gwaine. I am sorry, but she told me the order came from your father."

"How? He has been cata- whatever it was Gaius called it. He doesn't even notice what is happening around him."

"I think someone relayed the message and said it was from your father, but that isn't all. She says that the goal was to get rid of Merlin too."

"But if they were after Merlin, why wait so long? It has been over two weeks."

"Arthur, I have been in this room a great deal during that time and Merlin has been here the entire time. Today is the first day he has gone out. He is alone and in danger."

"Gods! Guinevere stay here with Gwaine and make sure Merlin's stew doesn't burn. I have a Manservant to find. Elyan, with me."

"*Whispers* Bring him home safe."


	14. Search and Sins

Arthur and Elyan ran down to the barracks and gathered the knights. Arthur quickly explained to the assembly of men what had happened to Gwaine and would soon Merlin. As he assigned men to areas, he e noticed a number of his closer knights were not there. Since Elyan knew the details and was exhausted from all of his running, he was told to stay in the barracks and send knights out as they returned.

As Arthur headed out, he remembered a small detail from what the knight had said as they ran. Gwaine had been punished for his sins. Which sins would have accounted for his injuries? Only one person the prince could think of would know that answer. Sir Geoffrey of Monmouth.

When the old man's face lit up on his arrival, Arthur felt bad for having never visiting the librarian before. He spent at least three days a month in Gaius's room talking, but never his father's second favorite adviser. After a brief series of salutations, the prince told Geoffrey what was going on.

The old man seemed to have a soft spot for Merlin, who apparently had a knack restoring and copying ancient tomes on the verge of unusable. After a few minutes the man found the volume he needed. The Sin and Virtues was was written in black on the tan leather spine.

After a flipping through the pages like only a scholar could and came to a stop on a beautiful illustration, or at least he had thought it was until he looked closer. It showed a great deal of naked people being tortured in various ways. They were the punishments for the seven deadly sins.

Arthur's heart sank as he read the list of sins and their punishments. Four in particular stood out. He knew these were the ones his friends had been cast with.

*"The Prideful are to be punished by being broken on the wheel.

The Lustful are to be punished by being smothered in fire and brimstone.

The Envious are to be punished by being immersed in freezing water for all eternity.

The Slothful are to be punished by being thrown into snake pits."

Just like that, Arthur knew Merlin was somewhere cold, wet, and full of snakes. The royal took off running without a word, but the old lord understood. The future king needed all of the wisdom he could get, and that lad was veritable fount of it. He just hope the Arthur would be in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"The Prideful are to be punished by being broken on the wheel. The Lustful are to be punished by being smothered in fire and brimstone. The Envious are to be punished by being immersed in freezing water for all eternity. The Slothful are to be punished by being thrown into snake pits." - This is paraphrased from Punishing the Seven Deadly Sins on atheism.about.com.


	15. Snakes and Banter

"MERLIN! MERLIN!"

"*Distantly* Over Here!"

"KEEP TALKING SO I CAN FIND YOU!"

"*Growing closer* I'll remind you of that next time you tell me to shut up! Oh! Watch your footing! There are holes, roots and rocks hidden under all of these fallen leaves. Watch out for adders. I have thrown a few out of here. If you brought one of the horses, I would tie it up before you get here. Can't have it panicking and braining you before you valiantly rescue your soaked manservant now can we?"

"I still don't see you!"

"I'm over here you prat. A few yards from the stream and about, say, two fathoms down? I hope you thought to bring rope."

"Where?"

"You went too far. I am over here. Surely it isn't hard to find a massive hole in the ground filled with water, snakes, and a cold serving boy. Ah, there you are. Hello."

"Oh Gods! They're everywhere!"

"Now who's the petticoat. These are the harmless ones. I chucked the adders out after Bertrand and Montague left. Those two are as thick as you used to be. No, that is an insult… They are thicker."

"Bertrand and Montague? The knights?"

"Yes you dolt. They have had it out for me since that day in the market. Oh, and they have some noble who claims your father ordered this. He was the one who had me thrown in this pit 'Of hellish retribution.' I have no idea what that means, but he seemed rather proud of the fact."

"Did you see him?"

"No, they kept my back to him."

"Oh well. Here, take this."

"Arthur, I know I am thin, but there is no way that vine will hold my weight. Drape it down the other side so the snakes can climb out after their swim."

"Merlin, I har-"

"If you don't, I'll have to start throwing them out of here one by one."

"You wouldn't."

"They have just as much right to live as I do. Now drop the vine and find something stronger for me to grab onto."

"Sometime I think you forget who I am."

"I think you are forgetting that it is autumn and this water is frigid. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get home and dry before Gaius starts panicking."

"Idiot."

"Prat."


	16. Home

It took over an hour for Arthur to get his manservant out of the freezing water. Out of the six branches he lower down to Merlin, two slipped out of the princess grasp, three broke, and the last one worked with a bit of magic on the warlocks part. By this time the poor man was completely soaked and was almost completely numb below his waist where the water level came up to.

The two of them barely make it to the spot Arthur had tethered the horse when Merlin's leg muscles gave out and he collapsed to the ground. Arthur didn't comment about it. Not even when he helped Merlin onto the saddle and covered him with a blanket.

The brunette had never been so happy to sit up on a horse's back until he felt the warmth it provided to his frozen limbs. The mare didn't seem very happy about it, so the Prince ended up having to lead the beast on foot. Merlin didn't remember much of the trip back into the city as he fell into a doze as his body began warming up.

When they reached the city, the sound of hooves on stone roused Merlin enough that he was able to walk up to Gaius's room being led by Leon as Arthur dealt with Bertrand and Montague, and Lancelot ran ahead to warn Gaius and Gwaine. The stairs had him winded before he even got up half of them and by the top, he was coughing constantly and his head was throbbing. Leon was the only thing keeping him standing when they reached the physician's chamber door.

Merlin could barely keep his eyes open as he laid down on the bed by the fire. From his spot across the room, Gwaine looked worriedly at his friend. Gaius was not much better.

The old physician asked a good deal of questions that Merlin was too tired to respond to and no one else but Arthur knew the answer to. He ended up checking Merlin over, twice, before coming to the conclusion that Merlin was just cold and wet, which had caused the coughing, and sleep deprived due to his guilt for getting his friend hurt. The best remedy for all of it was a day or two of rest under a few blankets next to a cheery fire.

So, Gaius let his boy sleep. Not long after that, Gwaine and Gaius let go of their day's worth of worry and settled down for a nap. Those who came to check on the servant or the knight found three people sleeping soundly with smiles on their faces.


	17. Scares and Bonding

*Hacking cough and then panicked wheezing*

"Gaius... Gaius! Wake up!"

"Gwaine wha-"

*Strangled whistle noise*

"Merlin! Breath my boy, breath!"

*Wheezing shifts to wet rasping and occasional coughs*

"Gaius? What's wrong? He just seemed cold earlier."

"I thought so as well. But it seems that his sleepless nights and his time in that water weaken him to the point of illness."

"So he is sick?"

"I would have thought that was clear from the coughing."

"*mumbles* Sorry…"

*Breathing sounds stop*

"Merlin? Come on lad! Gwaine I need your help!"

"What do I do?!"

"Hold him up. *deep breath* I hope this works."

"Gaius! Isn't that hurting him?!"

"If I injure him, at least he will still be alive."

"Gai-"

*Coughs spaced by large gasps for air."

"Is he goin-"

"Gwaine! Lean him forward!"

*vomits then hard breathing*

"Gaius I think I'm g- *retches*"

"There, there. It is alright."

"I'm fine… *groans* How is he?"

"He should be fine. It appears he was choking on the drainage from his running nose."

"So that in why That is all green and yellow?"

"Yes, that and the fact he hasn't eaten in almost an entire day."

"*Sigh* I should have told Arthur what happened… If I had, he would have found Merlin long before dark and he wouldn't be as sick."

"You thought you were protecting him. You didn't know they would take him when they did. You shouldn't blame yourself for it."

"I know those two, I should have guessed that they would wait until he was alone like that to grab him…"

"I know you have avoided this question, but what actually happened to you? I have been a healer in this city for nearly fifty years and not once have I seen injuries like yours. I am curious as to how they happened."

"They ambushed me leaving the tavern. One of them hit me over the head with a piece of wood and then they kicked and punched me until I couldn't really move. They took me out of the city in a wagon and used it to run me over. Again and again. I don't know how I ended up at the gate, all I remember after that was the pain. *shivers at the memory* You know what happened after that."

"What about your hair? When did they do that?"

"I don't know… It must have happened after the wagon."

"I see. Well you should go back to sleep. You are still healing too."

"After what just happened, I doubt I will be able to."

"You might be surprised. Just try. That is all I ask."

"No promises."

"None required. I'll stay up to make sure nothing happens again."

"G'night, Gaius."

"Pleasant dreams, lad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt there needed to be a Gwaine and Gaius moment, and how better than caring for Merlin?


	18. The End

The next morning, Gaius and Gwaine decided not to tell anyone about Merlin's close call the night before. They watched the man carefully, but neither said anything. When Gwen came to check on them, they shared a look, but told her everything was fine other than Merlin having a running nose. She laughed and stated that she would tell the prince so that Merlin got the day to rest.

Later on, Arthur stopped by to let Gwaine know that Bertrand and Montague were sent to the garrison in Denaria. The noble behind the kidnapping turned out to be Lord Finley, one of Uther's most strict supporters. The man had been forced to abdicate his seat on the council to his eldest son and was sent home to his manor in the northern plains.

As it turned out, it had been Gwaine calling Arthur 'Princess' and Merlin's laughter at the statement that had set the man on his 'holy' mission. The knight had sassy one too many times, and the Prince blamed himself for what had occurred afterwards. If he had made it clear that the two were his friends and they were the only ones who could speak to him like that then maybe neither one of them would have been harmed.

One the other hand, admitting a servant or knight is a confidant is the quickest way to put them in danger. So, Arthur decided to verbally dissuade their behaviours, but let his face and eyes tell the truth. Merlin would be back to work soon and Gwaine and his hair would be back before spring, it was already growing back. Life would be better and they would all be a bit closer than they had been.

But Arthur didn't tell Gwaine any of that. He knew the man would kick himself for getting Merlin hurt, just like the servant had done since this first happened. That was just how it worked in this city. If something went wrong, everyone blamed themselves. And he wouldn't change that for the world.


End file.
